


Us

by Nyannieeeee



Category: South Park
Genre: K2 - Freeform, M/M, kenny's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyannieeeee/pseuds/Nyannieeeee
Summary: Kenny is doubting himself.Kyle notices.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 16





	Us

1—

Its been years since Kenny told Kyle all he felt. 

Its been years when Kyle wholeheartedly accepted it with glee.

Its been years when they got together finally putting a stop to their pining as much to Stan's pleas.

Despite, everything they've went through, every pain and trouble— mostly started by Cartman— they've encountered, Kenny couldnt help but doubt the confession ever happened. It went too much in his favor for it to be real, of course, he shared this to Kyle as to their promise on communication. Because of that he ended up being spoiled by Kyle the whole day, receiving alot of compliments and reassurances, while ending the day with warm cuddles and small, soft kisses until they both fell asleep on Kyle's bed.

2—

Kenny is sprawled in his own bed, it wasn't comfortable and warm as Kyle's was but it was enough, for now. 

In his hand, was a book that Kyle had recommended. He spent an hour rereading the page due to the fact that his mind is somewhere else. 

He lowered the book and decided to stare at his dirty looking ceiling. After some time, he raised the book in his hands, admiring the protagonist. The hero often doubts his capabilities as an individual, despite this, it never wavered his hope for a better society, a better future. Somehow, deep in his heart, Kenny knew why Kyle forced him to read it. 

He pushed his thoughts away. And, immediately went back to where he left off.

3—

Kyle was leaving South Park for college. Kenny knew that this was bound to happen, and he made sure that he was prepared for what was to come. But, here he was, at Stan's house, not even bothering to cover up his tears and sniffles. Stan was trying his best to comfort the guy, but, all his reassurances for Kenny came in one ear and out to the other. 

"Its not like you guys are breaking up." Stan said

Of course not, they weren't, just thinking about it made him sick. In fact, they both agreed to chat and face time each other if the chance presents itself, plus, Kyle did say that he would visit South Park whenever. But, the thought of being hundred miles away from his warm smiles, his persistent attitude and his passionate rambling hurts him. 

The thought of Kyle gone from his grasp haunts him. 

But, nonetheless, when the time has come, Kenny smiled widely, telling him that his health comes first and to always remember that even during the darkest times, Kenny will always be here at South Park.

Watching the bus leave from his sight, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread overcoming him. He was happy for Kyle, in fact he would proudly show everyone how much Kyle has achieved.

But, what about himself? What did Kenny achieve that would level with Kyle? That Kyle would proudly show others? Kenny would really not know. 

Afterall, Kyle's all he got. 

And, all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time reading this! I appreciate you guys so much!!
> 
> Anyways, stay safe and take care of yourselves


End file.
